1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for molding a sole for an article of footwear, and to a sole produced using such method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the production of plastic, e.g., polyvinyl chloride footwear soles, it is common practice to include a filler, e.g., a cork filler in the sole for making the sole lighter and, in some cases, less expensive. One method of producing soles containing a filler involves attaching the filler to a lasted upper, for example, using hooks extending downwardly from the last and then molding a sole around the sides and outer surface of the filler. One disadvantage of such a method is that the filler can move during injection molding of the plastic material under pressure. Moreover, in the resulting product, while the plastic sole around the filler is connected to the upper, there is no adhesion between the top surface of the filler and the upper.
The object of the present invention is to avoid the above disadvantage by providing a molding method and apparatus in which a filler is molded into and substantially surrounded by a sole, which is attached directly to a shoe upper or the like.